Jasminka Antonenko
|Gender=Female |Age = 16 |Birthday = November 1stLittle Witch Academia Chronicles, page unknown |Height=165cm (5'5") |Weight = 69kg |Hair Color=Pale pink |Eye Color=Dark brown |Country=Russia |Status=Alive |Occupation=Witch Student |Friends=Amanda O'Neill Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger Atsuko Kagari Lotte Jansson Sucy Manbavaran |Movie=Movie 2 |Anime=Episode 1 |Manga=Chapter 2 |Voice Jap = |Voice Eng = }} is a character in Little Witch Academia, and a student at Luna Nova Magical Academy. First introduced in the film Little Witch Academia: The Enchanted Parade, along with Amanda and Constanze, Jasminka is known as a troublesome girl for eating sweets and snacks during classes at Luna Nova and stealing food. Appearance Jasminka is a significantly tall girl who measures between 5'5" and 5'6". She has long, pale pink hair that extends to the waist and is divided into two braids tied with peach colored bows. Most of the time, her eyes are barely open, but they're shown to have a dark brown color in close-ups. Her standard school uniform in Luna Nova Academy consists of a dark blue sleeveless jacket with two buttons in the center and a skirt of the same color. She wears a white shirt underneath and a tie of the same tone of blue on her shirt near her neck. When Jasminka is not dressed in her Luna Nova uniform, she is seen wearing a turquoise nightgown that reaches up to her knees. Personality She shows a very cheerful and sweet personality from the first moment she is observed interacting with her new friends. She can always be seen eating many sweets and desserts and would even be willing to share them with anyone, as seen during the film The Enchanted Parade. Jasminka keeps her personality cheerful in various types of situations and tries to encourage the group in various circumstances. She is shown to be very close to her teammates and even hugged them after inspired by Akko reconciling with her friends. Abilities and Equipment Jasminka has great strength and has no problem in loading and carrying several objects, as she carries big bags of goodies during the shopping of the parade preparations in The Enchanted Parade. She can use her magic wand to move objects and easily maneuver her flying broom. She always brings food with her and uses them as an element of distraction in the fight against the rowdy children at the end of The Enchanted Parade. In the movie and manga, Jasminka proves to be able to use magic to inflate her body in large proportions. She is highly skilled at Culinary Magic, as mentioned by Akko and shown in "Orange Submariner". Voice actors |en= |es_la=Betsabé Gutiérrez |it=Francesca Tretto |fr_eu=Heidi Ostrowski |pt_br= }} Misc. Trivia *According to the official panel of Little Witch Academia at AnimeNEXT 2017, the Hunger Faery inside Jasminka was originally a demon which emergence was the result of/originated from the Soviet-era Ukrainian famine. Interesting Little Witch Academia character backstory tidbits from TRIGGER Panel at AX2017 from Reddit.com *As shown in her early concept art during the development of The Enchanted Parade, Jasminka's early design greatly contrasted that of the final version, as it depicted her with slender, almost skinny body and straight long hair that reaches her hips. She also the tallest of her group and has somewhat different facial design. Etymology *"Jasminka" is a Slavic diminutive form of "Jasmina", which in turn is the Croatian, Serbian, Slovene and Macedonian feminine form of "Jasmin" meaning "Jasmine". It is derived from Persian یاسمن (yasamen).Behind the Name: Meaning, origin and history of the name JasminkaBehind the Name: Meaning, origin and history of the name JasminaBehind the Name: Meaning, origin and history of the name Jasmine References Navigation es:Jasminka Antonenko Category:Witch Category:Luna Nova Academy Student Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Luna Nova Academy Category:Jasminka Antonenko